


quando for culpar alguém, lembre de mim

by monodraminha



Series: chanchen entram num bar [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, F/F, F/M, Firsts, Guitarist Park Chanyeol, Hurt No Comfort, Marriage, One Shot, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongdae | Chen, eu só gosto do terno vermelho, só tem homem lindo nesse bar, x-chen mas não de verdade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodraminha/pseuds/monodraminha
Summary: Eles praticamente tiveram todas as suas primeiras vezes naquele bar - e agora a última também.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: chanchen entram num bar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210904
Kudos: 2





	quando for culpar alguém, lembre de mim

**Author's Note:**

> Resumo expandido da minha história "when you need to blame someone, think of me" (eng) que foi postada aqui também. Não é necessariamente uma continuação, então você não perde muito se não ler ela antes de ler essa.  
> Tem alguns pulos no tempo, por isso que eu coloquei as linhas, tomara que não tenha ficado confuso nem atrapalhe para ler~  
> Boa leitura!

_“When you were here before”_ foram as primeiras frases falhas que saíram da boca de Park Chanyeol. Minutos antes, ele estava lutando com cabos e amplificadores e testando o som do microfone quebrado que, de alguma forma, ainda funcionava bem. Era uma sucessão de primeiras-vezes. O primeiro a se apresentar na noite do microfone aberto daquele bar; a primeira vez que ele cantava para uma plateia. Também foi a primeira pessoa que fez com que Kim Jongdae levantasse o olhar de sua clientela vip que o paparicava no balcão e mirasse o palco improvisado.

 _“Couldn't look you in the eye”_ , era a letra, mas eles cruzaram a visão na mesma hora. O cabelo brilhante do garçom, seu blazer vermelho bem aprumado, a pele impecável. Chanyeol olhou porque achou diferente. Jongdae olhou de volta porque achou estranho. Eles destoavam entre si, mas combinavam exatamente com os extremos do ambiente. Por detrás daquele balcão, o Kim sorria a cada história desinteressante que os velhos de roupa social e dedos cheios de anéis contavam, negando gentilmente os drinks que eram oferecidos a ele. “Estou trabalhando, querido, gostaria de poder aceitar”, ele sorria, e em troca recebia uma gorjeta generosa.

 _“You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry"_ , dessa vez havia um pouco de desprezo na voz de Park. Não que Jongdae tivesse notado — e se tivesse, não se importaria. Lá estava ele, enchendo copos e sorrindo como se aquilo fosse o ato mais belo e digno, rejeitando cantadas de homens que tinham a idade de seu pai, guardando todo o dinheiro que ganhava no bolso interno da camisa. 

_“You float like a feather, in a beautiful world”,_ e Kai recostou no balcão e soltou um “pff, deprimente”, apontando o copo para o palco antes de virar um gole de uísque. Foi repreendido por Jongdae. Era a primeira vez dele, talvez não tivesse um repertório variado. Ou talvez ele se sentisse incomodado com algo e quisesse externar pela música.

— Agora você é defensor de novatos também, Dae? — Kai ironizou. Kai, ou Kim Jongin, era uma das atrações fixas da casa noturna, que deixou de ter apenas dançarinos e abriu espaço para músicos. Junmyeon, o dono do lugar, achou que era uma boa maneira de impulsionar os negócios, mas não era como se Chanyeol cantando Radiohead fosse atrair mais clientes do que fazia Jongin, dançando com uma camisa branca molhada grudada no corpo.

 _“I wish I was special, you're so fuckin' special”,_ realmente era bem deprimente. Ninguém estava dando muita atenção, em realidade, o que fazia com que Chanyeol parecesse ainda mais compenetrado em seu próprio mundo, praticamente o isolando. O cabelo de cuia, uma calça rasgada nos joelhos e uma camiseta estampada com uma banda qualquer, coberto com uma jaqueta grande o suficiente para abrigar duas pessoas debaixo; ele era esquisito mesmo. Jongdae sorriu.

* * *

— Ei, novato — Jongin o alcançou uma garrafa d’água, que foi aberta em seguida. — Como foi?

— Bem, eu acho — Park deu de ombros. — Eu só vim pela grana, não é como se eu fosse agradar o pessoal daqui, nem se eu quisesse — e arrancou uma risada do dançarino.

— Vem, vou te apresentar ao Rei de Gelo — convidou, já o puxando pelo braço. Chanyeol mal teve tempo de encaixar sua guitarra no suporte do chão.

— Já disse pra parar de me chamar assim — a voz de Jongdae o atingiu como se tivesse rasgado o ar. Era doce, de um jeito sóbrio, sedutora na pior das hipóteses. Agora fazia sentido; a voz, a beleza, a roupa. Era o único garçom que usava roupas coloridas porque ele também era uma atração. — Aqui, por conta da casa — e alcançou um copo para Chanyeol, que nem pretendia beber porque não tinha dinheiro para tal. Jongin achou melhor sair dali porque sentiu que estava sobrando.

O que chamou atenção de Jongdae é que Chanyeol não o devorava com o olhar, como todos dali faziam. Tinha uma expressão curiosa, de quem quer conversar. Mas o barman se limitou a ouvir o motivo da escolha do repertório, sorriu e pediu licença porque tinha outras pessoas para atender. Quando Chanyeol voltou para o palco, insistiu em outra música do Radiohead — o Kim reconheceu os primeiros acordes de ‘No Surprises’, também reparou que a voz dele estava muito mais firme dessa vez. Poderia até dizer que achou bonito.

* * *

Na semana seguinte, Chanyeol apareceu mais confiante. Tocou mais músicas, umas mais animadas dessa vez, e buscou o pagamento direto com Jongdae no balcão — dinheiro que ficou lá mesmo porque Park decidiu que iria beber. Depois de alguns drinks coloridos, deu seu número para Jongdae e foi embora.

— O que o novato tem? — Jongin perguntou, encostando no balcão como sempre fazia. — Você nunca dá bola pra ninguém aqui.

— Ciúmes, Nini? Não é nada. Você bem sabe que eu não dou bola pra ninguém — repetiu.

— Eu sei, só estou conferindo — levantou o olhar para encarar o velho que chamava pelo garçom no extremo do balcão. — Vai, estão te chamando.

Jongdae nunca correspondia aos flertes dos clientes (ou dos outros funcionários). Entre trabalho e estudo, guardava o máximo de dinheiro e o mínimo de relações. Pensava em casamento, se fosse necessário, mas nenhum cenário incluía se envolver com algum estranho do bar a troco de nada. Quando saiu da casa dos pais, a ideia era fazer o que fosse preciso para garantir uma vida boa; deu sorte por encontrar Junmyeon, colega de faculdade, que lhe cedeu uma vaga no bar. Anos depois, continuava lá, trabalhando a noite toda e poupando o máximo possível.

Chanyeol vinha do interior. Estava de favor na casa do amigo Sehun, uma das várias informações que entregou de mão beijada para Jongdae numa dessas vezes que conversaram durante o expediente. No final do primeiro mês tocando lá, tinha feito pouco dinheiro porque bebia metade do que ganhava toda vez. Talvez fosse um pretexto para ficar próximo do Kim, mas após um tempo já não precisavam disso.

A casa de Sehun ficava próxima ao bar. Aparentemente conhecia Junmyeon e foi ele quem indicou Chanyeol para tocar na noite do microfone aberto. Então, consequentemente, o Park também morava perto do bar. Num desses dias de movimento fraco, Jongdae saiu mais cedo do expediente; estava entediado e parou numa conveniência qualquer — comida barata e soju, já que estava cansado de uísque. Entediado, reforço, ele tirou o celular do bolso e chamou Chanyeol. Em menos de vinte minutos, Park apareceu por lá. Cabelo úmido, roupa com cheiro de amaciante. Jongdae achou melhor acender um cigarro.

As noites assim acabaram tornando-se frequentes. Era uma conveniência, afinal de contas. Jongdae chamava e Chanyeol vinha, falava sem parar por horas e o entretinha. Eles dividiam bebidas, cada um ia para sua casa.

* * *

— Yeol está melhorando — Jongin pontuou depois que o outro finalizou sua apresentação, posicionado no local característico do balcão enquanto mexia no cabelo. — Acho que é porque trouxe platéia — apontou para uma moça sentada de frente para o palco. Ela sorria e acenava para Chanyeol, tendo acompanhando a cantoria. Jongdae estava irritado, mas nenhum mero mortal saberia.

— Aqui, leva para ela — posicionou um copo na frente do amigo, apontando para eles. — E não, você não é obrigado a nada, estou pedindo um favor — avisou antes que Jongin reclamasse; ele só pegou a bandeja e andou até os dois.

 _—_ Peachy keen — anunciou o nome do drink, galante, chamando a atenção da moça. Chanyeol já tinha descido do palco e se juntou a eles. — Por conta da casa.

— Ah! Obrigada, Kai. Essa é a Jiyeon, minha namorada — Park contou. A menina sorriu assentindo e Jongin não entendeu mais nada. Chanyeol não era gay? E obviamente o dançarino externou esse pensamento.

— Achei que você fosse gay — riu baixinho. — Eu sou Kim Kai, é um prazer, Jiyeon — cumprimentou se curvando. — Esse drink é cortesia do nosso barman, Jongdae. É docinho, espero que seja do seu gosto.

— Eu gosto de bebidas doces, muito obrigada, Kai — agradeceu tímida. Ela não era de todo mal, mas aquela situação era meio pedante. Jongdae observava tudo do balcão, não deixando com que nada transparecesse de sua personagem. Seguia raivoso, principalmente porque Chanyeol não falava com ele desde que chegou.

Na semana seguinte, o Kim ajeitava seu blazer em casa e adiantava algumas leituras da pós-graduação. Quis chamar Chanyeol para comer tteokbokki, mas desistiu quando lembrou de Jiyeon. Ele tinha foco, não podia se deixar preocupar por assuntos assim.

* * *

“Dae, perdemos o nosso cantor”, Junmyeon lamentou pelo telefone. Jongdae foi pego de surpresa enquanto se preparava para mais uma noite de trabalho — uma sexta-feira, o dia que mais detestava porque os decrépitos pervertidos iam em peso testar sua paciência. “Perdão, do jeito que falei parece que ele morreu, haha. Chanyeol voltou a morar com a mãe.”

— É uma pena — respondeu, meio no automático. — Mas tenho certeza que logo você encontrará alguém para preencher a vaga dele.

“Isso sim”, Junmyeon retrucou confiante. “Eu sou bom em encontrar talentos. Só avisando porque achei que vocês eram próximos.”

Próximos, huh? Jongdae riu. Quando desligou o telefone, passou a gargalhar. Próximos? Nunca.

* * *

Pouco mais de seis meses depois, Jongdae concluiu seus estudos. A cerimônia de pós-graduação era muito mais sutil do que foi em sua formatura; recebeu seu certificado de conclusão e foi encontrar com Jongin e Junmyeon (e algumas pessoas que não conhecia) em um restaurante. Bebeu, riu, e depois seguiu um rumo diferente do restante com Jongin, já que ambos não estavam a fim de ir para uma balada. “Passei da idade”, Jongin brincou, arrancando risinhos das moças que acompanhavam seu chefe. Junmyeon era sociável demais para desenhar qualquer linha que fosse entre vida pessoal e profissional, então cabia a eles delimitar o quanto participavam do círculo.

— Quer continuar bebendo numa conveniência? — o mais novo sugeriu, fazendo a garganta de Jongdae amargar no mesmo momento.

* * *

Mesmo com formação acadêmica digna de um bom emprego, sair do bar para trabalhar nas empresas que apareceram não valeria a pena, economicamente falando. Era difícil planejar uma margem de tempo que era “sua vida toda”, já que não existe período mais incerto do que esse.

“Filho, se você pudesse voltar”, a mãe chorava no telefone. “Não posso pagar o hospital do seu pai.” Foi a última vez que se falaram e já dava uma semana. Era difícil não transparecer que algo estava errado, principalmente quando ele ficava aéreo enquanto os velhos o contavam qualquer bobagem que ele não dava a mínima. Não podia abandonar sua vida para cuidar do pai, e se martirizava por isso. Tudo que fez, então, foi colocar todo o dinheiro que tinha na conta da mãe e não cobrou por notícias.

A imagem de intocável que ele criou até agora veio a calhar, finalmente. Os morrediços que dariam um braço para encostar em seu corpo esbelto não aguentavam ver um rapaz bonito num momento de fragilidade. Precisou chorar duas ou três vezes e deixar que secassem suas lágrimas para repor o patrimônio gasto com o pai — que estava vivo e seguro, como descobriu depois. E, ainda assim, não abandonou o bar.

* * *

Sehun apareceu algumas vezes por lá. “O amigo que acolheu Chanyeol” era como lembrava dele. Pedia dry martini quando vinha sozinho e ficava flertando com Jongin no balcão; cosmopolitan quando estava acompanhado de uma moça. Jongdae ria porque era tudo sobre dinheiro, ele sabia. Ele era assim também.

— Sabe, Dae — Jongin dava início às suas epifanias sempre assim, o barman já esperava alguma revelação inútil, quando ele continuou. — Eu acho que você deveria casar com alguma dessas burguesinhas.

— Me fale mais sobre sua grande revelação, ó mestre do pensamento — ironizou. Aquela era a "Noite das Mulheres", um dos eventos mirabolantes organizados por Junmyeon que, graças a ele, substituia os senis do ambiente por mulheres ricas e dispostas a beber (e distribuir gorjetas).

— Sério, pensa bem. É melhor que ser amante do pai de alguma delas — Jongin fez uma careta. — E se o pai dela for fissurado em você, melhor ainda. A longo prazo, você pode virar, sei lá... chaebol. É só escolher bem.

Odiava admitir que o plano de Jongin tinha lá certo sentido. Mas ele ainda sabia se tinha algo melhor a ser feito, então cogitou em silêncio.

* * *

Chanyeol pisou no bar novamente na semana seguinte. Ele estava diferente, com o cabelo pintado, os braços mais definidos escondidos em suas características roupas largas. Dessa vez estava morando sozinho e veio ao estabelecimento como cliente. Longe do balcão, ponderava se devia se aproximar do barman.

 _—_ Collins — ouviu na voz de Jongdae e virou bruscamente da cadeira onde estava. O barman usava preto, como Park nunca tinha visto antes, e segurava uma bandeja com um copo enfeitado com um pedacinho de limão. — Esse coquetel se chama Collins, é do seu gosto.

Chanyeol quase caiu para trás. Jongdae lembrava do seu gosto após tanto tempo? Agradeceu meio sem jeito e o Kim sorriu, aquele sorriso caricato e submisso que fazia com que caíssem ao seus pés na intenção de dominá-lo. Chanyeol sabia que era impossível, por isso sorriu de volta.

 _"I don't want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart"_ , cantou a atração da noite, um barítono bem alçado, vestido num conjunto cinza que era meio antiquado demais, embora todos ali usassem roupas sociais. Jongin ficou curioso com a música, então foi para perto do palco.

O cantor seguiu com _"in my heart I have but one desire and that one is you, no other will do”_ , melancólico, e Jongdae puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se com Chanyeol, sem reclamar que deveria atender outros clientes. Não falaram nada, mexiam o corpo discretamente para lá e para cá aproveitando a música.

 _“I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim, I just want to be the one you love”_ , quando se olharam, Kim deixou escapar uma risada pelo nariz. Chanyeol virou mais um gole da bebida e tomou fôlego. — Eu senti sua falta — constatou.

— Bem-vindo de volta, Yeol.

* * *

Jongdae estava diferente, de um jeito positivo, mas Chanyeol não saberia dizer porque nunca tinham convivido mais que aquilo. Porém, o Park se sentia muito mais inclinado a agir com naturalidade após o barman derrubar aquela parede que fazia com que ele se contivesse. Voltaram a beber na conveniência próxima ao bar, relembrando com um saudosismo inventado de como costumava ser — relembrando como se, no passado, Jongdae não tivesse vontade de socar uma parede quando pensava naquele lugar.

— Ele estava tão bêbado que me perguntou se eu servia cicuta — o mais velho contava qualquer história do trabalho, parando para mastigar o tteokbokki que dividiam. — E eu juro que nunca quis tanto servir cicuta quanto esse dia — e gargalhavam.

— Ele deve ter confundido com sangria — Chanyeol pontuou, secando o canto úmido do olho que lacrimejava de tanto que ele ria. — Se bem que sangria também parece nome de veneno.

— Isso nunca vai fazer sentido pra mim, Yeol — afastou o pratinho vazio para o outro extremo da mesa. — Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? Ficar na rua como sempre?

— Você quer ir lá pra casa? — sugeriu sabendo que se arrependeria depois; primeiro por conta da bagunça do lugar, mas depois porque aquilo seria combustível do seu martírio. "E se eu não tivesse convidado Jongdae?" ele perguntaria a si mesmo durante os próximos dois anos, sempre que deitava no escuro olhando para o teto. Sozinho. Mas antes de pensar isso, pensava em Jongdae.

Kim Jongdae em seu estado mais puro. Cru. Kim Jongdae como nenhum cliente daquele bar jamais vira. O Jongdae que comeu tteokbokki na conveniência; que chutou pedrinhas da rua durante todo o trajeto até a casa; e fez uma reverência polida demais antes de entrar e tirar o sapato. O Jongdae que vestiu um dos moletons de Chanyeol que encontrou no sofá, já que estava frio. Só Park vira tudo aquilo.

Ele ficava animado pensando nisso, mas não era nada sobre propriedade ou exclusividade. Chanyeol sabia que ninguém jamais teria poder sobre o Kim, e era justo por isso que ele sentia aquilo diferente. E, sem nenhum controle, deixou com que Jongdae dominasse aquele espaço como fazia com todos os outros.

Teria sonhos (e pesadelos) com aquilo ao longo dos dois anos seguintes. Quando sonhava, era com a silhueta de Jongdae vindo em sua direção. O corpo esguio, ficando nu quando ele se desfazia do moletom que tinha o cheiro de Chanyeol. Ambos se misturando; o peso em cima de si. Sempre acordava frustrado e duro demais. Mas levou um tempo para chegar nisso.

Nesse dia em questão, eles conversaram um pouco. O silêncio confortável é superestimado, concordaram, e Chanyeol contou que tinha entrado em uma banda — iria parar de tocar Radiohead por um tempo. Jongdae riu, inclinando o corpo na direção do anfitrião. Pouco depois se beijaram.

— Eu estou um pouco nervoso — Chanyeol admitiu. — Antecipei muito esse momento, agora não sei o que fazer.

— Não precisa ficar nervoso, é só fazer o que você tem vontade — Ele assegurou, subindo no colo do maior. — Se estiver tudo bem por você, vou fazer o que tenho vontade também.

As coisas nunca estiveram calmas entre eles, era sempre algo avassalador. A casa do Park sentiu o efeito Jongdae: tempos depois, o morador ainda podia ver os traços invisíveis deixados pelo barman em cada canto, como se a mobília reclamasse de saudade dele.

Lamentavelmente, Chanyeol não conseguiu fazer tudo que tinha vontade porque estava eufórico demais; em frenesi, atordoado toda vez que os lábios do outro encostavam em sua pele e deixavam marcas por onde passavam. Jongdae era etéreo, ele sabia disso, e fez questão do possível para que Chanyeol sentisse o mesmo.

* * *

— Vocês se pegaram? — o dançarino perguntou incrédulo. — Você pegou o Yeol, Dae?

— Sorte sua que estamos no expediente, ou eu te daria um tapa — Jongdae riu. — Foi só uma vez, achei que seria interessante.

— E foi? — virou para ele, curioso.

— Foi sim — a conversa acabou ali porque outra pessoa que chamava a atenção de Jongdae chegou. Uma chinesa, de uma família conhecida pela rede de hotéis que geria na região de Nanning — terceira filha, longe da linha de sucessão dos negócios; nem tão milionária assim a ponto da família não aceitar um plebeu estrangeiro. Ela era gentil, ria tímida com as amigas, que apontavam para o novo cantor da semana no palco, Byun Baekhyun, e bebia bem.

Jongdae mesmo foi levar uma cortesia para ela. Fazia isso com poucas pessoas; tinha feito com Chanyeol. Escolheu um bellini porque viu que elas tinham pedido prosecco mais cedo e só se aproximou porque percebeu que ela não parava de olhar.

— Senhorita, cortesia. Espero que goste de pêssego — sorriu, abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

— Eu gosto sim, muito obrigada — e apesar de tímida, a voz era firme. — Me chamo Ying Yue — respondeu num coreano impecável. Os olhos de Jongdae brilharam.

* * *

Ying Yue começou a vir mais vezes. Nas primeiras semanas, sempre acompanhada de suas amigas escandalosas; então um dia apareceu sozinha e sentou de frente ao balcão.

— Terça-feira não é muito movimentado, então — Ela constatou, recebendo um sorriso de Jongdae. — Hoje eu gostaria de provar algo diferente. Com vodca.

— Estou aqui para satisfazer suas vontades — brincou, indo buscar um copo para preparar um white russian. Enquanto isso, Yue deslizou um cartão sob a mesa.

— Só estou de passagem. Sabe que é arriscado para minha reputação ser vista em um bar desacompanhada, não sabe?

— Eu estou te acompanhando — retrucou. — Mas achei que não ligasse para essas bobagens.

— Eu não ligo, Jongdae-ssi, é por isso que estou aqui — riu. — E gostaria que me acompanhasse, de verdade, um dia desses.

— Seria uma honra — guardou o cartão requintado que tinha as informações de contato da moça no bolso interno do blazer; ele percebeu que Ying Yue olhou de canto quando seu pescoço ficou exposto. Tudo corria exatamente como deveria ser.

Ou não. Talvez seus planos tivessem alguns furos de roteiro, era o que constatava sempre que terminava a noite na cama de Chanyeol. Enquanto o anfitrião dormia pesado, ele encarava as paredes cobertas de pôsteres e pensava nisso. Às vezes, estava entorpecido demais de tanto pensar que, quando percebia, estava fazendo carinho nas costas do mais novo.

— Dae — Chanyeol chamou preguiçoso, virando na cama. — De onde veio o seu apelido Rei de Gelo? — a voz embargada de sono deixava a situação um pouco engraçada.

— Por que você tá pensando nisso agora? Foi o Jongin. Antes eu achava que era porque eu sou o barman, então eu cuido do gelo. Mas depois descobri que era porque ele me achava arrogante, já que nunca flertava de volta com ninguém como ele sempre faz.

— Mas você flertou comigo — concluiu.

— Se ele te ouvir falando isso, vai te dar um apelido também — levou a mão até os cabelos de Park, ajeitando os fios desgrenhados. 

— Ou me chamar de convencido.

* * *

A primeira vez que Chanyeol viu Ying Yue ficou encantado. Era delicada, requintada, transmitia um certo conforto toda vez que falava. Estava sentada ao lado de Jongin e do novato, Baekhyun, com Jongdae checando volta e meia se ela queria alguma coisa.

No começo não tinha nada. Algumas risadinhas que transpareciam intimidade, porém Chanyeol não era ciumento — não iria reclamar de ser tratado assim pela moça. Na segunda vez ficou um pouco irritado. Sem Jongin e Baekhyun por perto, Jongdae e ela pareciam mais próximos. O Park viu, de relance, como eles se tocavam sutilmente toda vez que Jongdae entregava um novo copo.

E como Ying Yue bebia, meu deus! A mulher tinha a melhor resistência alcoólica que já tinham visto, Baekhyun sempre elogiava isso — ainda mais porque ele era do tipo que ficava vermelho e embriagado com um só gole.

* * *

— Byun, você vem amanhã? — Jongin quebrou o silêncio da sala que usavam como camarim. Secava o cabelo pós performance. — O cara que vai cobrir as férias do Dae começa na sexta.

— Férias do Dae? — Chanyeol foi pego de surpresa. Esteve com Jongdae na noite anterior e ele não tocou no assunto férias. Jongin e Baekhyun se olharam.

— Sim — o menor assentiu. — Ele vai viajar para Nanning.

* * *

Tinha esquecido de Jiyeon. Nos trinta dias que esteve Jongdae esteve longe, não se falaram uma vez sequer, aí a moça voltou a frequentar os pensamentos de Chanyeol. Levou ela para sua casa uma vez, mas o ambiente estranhou. Não queria deixar que ela apagasse os traços de Jongdae (eles estavam lá, em algum lugar), então sugeriu que se encontrassem na casa dela ou em algum motel.

Sozinho em casa, ele recapitulava todos os passos até ali para tentar entender o que causou essa mudança repentina. Então lembrou de Ying Yue. Famosa nas redes sociais, informação que tinha passado despercebida por Chanyeol, Ying Yue mantinha um feed recheado de fotos de viagens no Instagram — em sua maioria paisagens, comidas e coquetéis. Tremeu.

A legenda “meu favorito, feito por ele” acompanhava uma foto de um copo de qualquer drink que Chanyeol não sabia diferenciar. “Pelos olhos dele”, uma foto dela vestindo um roupão, de cabelos molhados, na sacada de algum arranha-céu. Chanyeol queria vomitar, já zonzo e nervoso.

Levantou para buscar um copo d’água, então seu celular recebeu uma notificação. “yingyuerealll adicionou uma nova foto”, deixou o celular cair no chão. “Ele disse sim!” Jongdae, pouco diferente do que ele lembrava — talvez mais dócil do que estava acostumado — em qualquer restaurante, sorrindo relaxado de mãos dadas com Ying Yue. Ambos com alianças que poderiam cegar por conta do seu brilho.

* * *

Não lembrava mais quantos dias Jongdae teria de férias. Voltaria a trabalhar ou já sairia de lua de mel? Lua de mel, puta que pariu, Chanyeol queria explodir sempre que esse pensamento lhe acometia. Era um tormento sempre que pensava que ele participava de uma rivalidade onde competia sozinho; já que Ying Yue venceu há tempos. Ela tinha Jongdae na mesma intimidade que Chanyeol um dia já teve, ousaria dizer que ela se saiu melhor ainda, dominando o que parecia impossível de se tornar manso.

Já Chanyeol não tinha mais Jiyeon. A chamou de Jongdae numa das vezes que eles estavam juntos e nem teve vontade de explicar. A menina saiu bufando e, bom, Park não tirava a razão dela.

Tudo corria razoável com a banda. Não que interessasse para alguém, mas Chanyeol já não precisava mais tocar no bar, apesar de ir uma vez por semana. Lendo o quadro de avisos do camarim, seu coração palpitou quando viu “despedida do Jongdae”, marcado para o sábado, seguido do “último dia de trabalho do Jongdae”, que convenientemente era o dia de apresentação de Chanyeol.

* * *

— O filho da puta está mais lindo do que nunca — Baekhyun riu com Jongin, apontando para Jongdae no balcão. Com o cabelo impecável, em seu característico blazer vermelho, sorriu quando Jongin acenou para ele. O dançarino era o único que sabia dos dois, mas não deu muita atenção para o clima tenso entre eles, principalmente porque parecia algo que só vinha do Park.

— Até a pele dele ‘tá mais bonita — Byun continuou. — Hoje ele me fez beber um tal de kir royale, acho que é por isso que estou achando ele bonito — Baekhyun pausou quando percebeu que Chanyeol não participava da conversa. — Yeol, você tá bem? O que vai cantar hoje?

— Hoje eu vou cantar uma música minha — informou enquanto enrolava alguns cabos extras do palco. — Mas não espere nada demais.

Não teve coragem de olhar para fora do palco. Tocou qualquer acorde e encostou os lábios no microfone, as primeiras palavras saíram falhadas, como foi da primeira vez que se apresentou ali. Queria saber se Jongdae estava ouvindo, se estava olhando. Também não fazia ideia do que estava cantando, as palavras só estavam saindo.

 _“This heart was made to be left alone, but here we go again, whose heart is this?",_ a voz embargada, como se estivesse acabado de acordar, mas era só o peso do mundo saindo de si, ele pensou. _“Was I needy? Was it annoying that I’m not hard to please? I wish I was her so I could break you as you break me, do you even know you break me?”_

Decidiu levantar e ir até a beira do palco. _"_ _S_ _ometimes, I make things up so I can feel like you fixed everything, and you were everything”,_ tomou coragem e virou para o balcão procurando Jongdae. _“Was it the way I did my hair? Sorry if I missed your call. Sorry I miss yo-",_ não pode terminar porque uma microfonia o atrapalhou. O balcão estava vazio.

* * *

— Hoje é um dia de muita felicidade, e ouso dizer que até de tristeza para alguns! — Junmyeon, devidamente bêbado, anunciava no microfone, arrancando risadas de todos. — Hoje, nosso Rei segue por um novo caminho. Ying Yue, Jongdae, parabéns pelo noivado, que vocês sejam muito felizes! Nossa casa sempre estará aberta para vocês, até porque não tem nada que proíba casados de frequentarem bares, certo?

— Certo, Junmy, já falou bastante — Jongin tomou o microfone e Baekhyun ajudou o chefe a descer do palco. — Obrigado a todos e todas que vieram hoje celebrar o casal. Ficaremos abertos excepcionalmente até às 00h, agradecemos a compreensão — e cada um voltou a atenção para suas respectivas mesas.

Jongdae lavava o rosto no banheiro dos funcionários e foi surpreendido quando o maior entrou batendo a porta atrás de si. — Você não pensou, nem por um minuto, que eu iria querer saber? — Chanyeol praticamente cuspiu.

— Saber o que, Yeol? — devolveu a pergunta, se secando.

— Não me chame de Yeol — a voz de Chanyeol tinha tanta mágoa que era praticamente palpável. — Que merda, Jongdae, você consegue fácil tudo que quer, não é?

— Yeol, eu não estou entendendo — a expressão de quem não tinha uma pista do que estava acontecendo deixava o Park mais irritado ainda. Jongdae foi empurrado para uma das cabines, Chanyeol segurava seu rosto um pouco forte demais; parecia que Kim quebraria a qualquer momento.

— Ying Yue — começou. — Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? Você dormia com ela e dormia comigo e não pensou que isso poderia ser errado?

— Eu sinto muito, não tinha visto por esse lado… — era melhor não falar mais nada, pensou, tudo que saía deixava Chanyeol mais possesso. Ficaram em silêncio, até que Jongdae pediu. — Yeol, sua mão está me machucando.

Não respondeu, só soltou e continuou lá, na mesma posição. Em longos segundos de respirações pesadas preenchendo o ar, Jongdae sussurrou. — Sinto muito.

Foi a deixa que Chanyeol precisava. Quase voando em cima do outro, o beijou com tanto desespero que poderia arrancar sangue do lábio. Jongdae não resistiu, beijava de volta com a mesma sede. Chanyeol não se conteve e agarrou a cintura do Kim, inconscientemente querendo amarrotar sua roupa. 

Com as mãos procurando pelo cós da calça do maior, que já tinha uma ereção visível, Jongdae desacelerou seus movimentos para olhar para ele. Chanyeol quis deixar uma marca no pescoço de Jongdae como um presente de despedida, mas desistiu — não estava em suas plenas faculdades mentais, e tudo aconteceu muito rápido, porém ficou aliviado por não ter prosseguido com a ideia 

Estavam no banheiro, se beijando com a lascívia e desespero que nunca existiu entre eles enquanto a noiva de Jongdae esperava no saguão e festejava o casamento; Ying Yue era esperta, será que ela realmente não desconfiava? Chanyeol sorriu com esse pensamento, mas sua expressão mudou na mesma hora quando Jongdae abriu a própria calça e segurou os membros de ambos com as mãos, fazendo uma fricção que, Chanyeol sabia, iria fazer parte de seus sonhos pelos próximos meses.

Deixou um gemido escapar, sendo calado pela boca do outro. “Não faz barulho”, Jongdae reclamou ofegante e Chanyeol teve um lapso de consciência. Agarrou a mão do Kim, fazendo com que ele parasse.

— Chega — mas Jongdae procurou sua boca novamente. — Para, Dae, não tá certo — Chanyeol segurou as mãos do menor, tentando não sucumbir. — Eu sinto muito — ajeitou a roupa e saiu. Essa foi a última vez que Jongdae viu Chanyeol.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, Chanyeol passou apressado pelo salão e teve a infelicidade de esbarrar em Baekhyun. Preocupado pela expressão do maior, Byun o segurou, perguntando se estava tudo bem, o que Chanyeol mal respondeu e continuou seu caminho. Mal sabia que o tormento estava só começando.

Será que Jongdae nunca deu abertura para isso? Nunca vira Chanyeol como alguém que merecesse saber sobre sua vida? Não é como se ele demandasse satisfações, mas em algum momento pensou que tinham intimidade o suficiente para saber que Jongdae estava noivo. Pensava naquilo enquanto ia para casa e, ao entrar no recinto, quis arremessar tudo pela janela.

As memórias o atingiram com tanta força; o nome dele em todos os lugares, seu cheiro em cada vinco do lençol (que Chanyeol lavou cinco, seis vezes). Passados dois meses, decidiu se mudar para dar um descanso ao seu peito. Se desfez de quase tudo e, ao fechar a porta do apartamento que costumava ser seu, se desfez também das memórias de Jongdae.

* * *

Ying Yue quis fazer duas cerimônias. Uma na cidade natal do marido, Daejeon, e outra (bem maior, diga-se de passagem) em Nanning. O casamento aconteceu mais de um ano depois daquilo; Jongdae seguiu sua vida, era o que aparentava, e Chanyeol também — nunca mais voltaram ao bar. Chanyeol por mágoa, Jongdae por falta de tempo.

Perguntados se não era muito cedo, o casal era bem resolvido para responder que um casamento não deveria ser interpretado como um ponto final. Se algum dia eles não quisessem mais, se separariam e paciência. Porém agora estavam completamente apaixonados.

* * *

Jongdae não era um homem sem coração. Vez ou outra, lamentava pelo jeito que partiu caminhos com Chanyeol, mas era tarde demais e não teria como ele saber. O Park pensava, menos dolorido do que antes, em como Jongdae estaria. Às vezes, Chanyeol gostava de entrar em um bar qualquer para beber sangria (que ele nem gostava tanto assim) e sorria sozinho quando lembrava de Jongdae contando a história da cicuta. Reparava que nenhum garçom de nenhum lugar novo que frequentava usava o mesmo tom de vermelho e, por algum motivo, aquilo apertava seu coração.

O Kim tinha tudo que ele queria, sem exceções, então Chanyeol pensou que tudo acabou assim porque ele só não era quisto. Talvez tê-lo não fosse como capturar um raio numa garrafa, e foi por isso que Ying Yue conseguiu. E estava tudo bem.

Chanyeol pensava nessas coisas pequenas. Detalhes que agora, dois anos depois, eram mais fáceis de lidar, porém a memória de Jongdae era exatamente como uma ferida aberta que só doía quando ele colocava a mão. Nunca saberia que também impregnava as lembranças do outro; até dividiam o mesmo tempo no espaço pensando um no outro.

O rancor existiu por algum tempo. Para ele, o apelido Rei de Gelo fez sentido quando pensava em Jongdae como um filho da puta sem coração. O vira sorrir e chorar, nunca significou nada? Então parava de pensar assim, já que em algum momento ele sentiu reciprocidade. Jongdae falava demais e pouco se responsabilizava; havia coisas intrínsecas que talvez só Chanyeol percebia — e não podemos culpá-lo por interpretar sinais. Jongdae falava _demais_.

Nunca mais se viram, mas talvez isso acontecesse — não sabia como reagiria. Entretanto, no momento Chanyeol apenas sentia quase que um luto daquilo e imaginava; lembrava; sonhava com Jongdae. Seu cabelo, sua roupa vermelha, o cheiro da sua pele. Conseguiria viver sem ele, mas esses sentimentos voltavam para lhe perturbar. Toda santa vez.

**Author's Note:**

> As letras citadas são das músicas: Creep - Radiohead; I don't want to set the world on fire - The Ink Spots.
> 
> A música do Chanyeol é uma coisa que escrevi, que foi o que deu origem pra essa história. A tradução do trecho que ele canta é: "Este coração foi feito para ser deixado sozinho, mas lá vamos nós de novo, de quem é este coração? // Eu fui muito carente? Foi irritante que eu não sou difícil de agradar? Eu queria ser ela para poder quebrar você como você me quebra, você pelo menos sabe que você me quebra? // Às vezes, eu invento coisas para sentir que você consertou tudo, e você era tudo // Foi pelo jeito que eu deixei meu cabelo? Desculpe se não atendi sua ligação. Desculpe, sinto sua falta-"
> 
> Pensei muito se deixava ou não essa letra em português, mas como deixei as outras duas em inglês, foi assim. Peço desculpas caso você não entenda e tenha ficado anticlimático, mas foi como me pareceu melhor :')
> 
> Essa é minha singela contribuição para a tag ChanChen em PT-BR! Obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
